


Make You Feel My Love

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Smut, date, highschool jopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: There's some things Jim's not completely a natural at. Some thinks take some learning.(Joyce learning what she likes in bed prompt from tumblr)
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Make You Feel My Love

Jim's feelings had definately taken a hit. He and Joyce had slept together twice now and he just couldn't get her off. The other girls, especially Chrissy, were easy to get off. A romp in the back seat of Dad's car.

That special mixtape he had with Conway, George Jones, and Waylon. That bottle of whiskey he kept stashed under the seat. Yeah, they were all easy. But Joyce, Joyce was a puzzle. So he spent all week brainstorming. Watched some lesbian porn (I mean, women know how to get each other off, right?), asked some of the girls he knew what they liked. He got quite a few looks from them too, hey if Joyce ever dumped him...

Who was he kidding? Joyce is all he had ever wanted.

Friday night came again and Jim picked her up in his old truck. Dad had the car, of course. When she slid in the passenger seat, he tucked a single yellow daisy he had picked behind her ear. She smiled at him and kissed him for it.

After some conversation he pulled up at the lake and hopped out. He unpacked a box he had setting back there and spread several thick blankets in the back of the truck and pillows.

"Jim what are you doing?" She asked with amusement, watching him. "Some of the nerds told me there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. So I figured we could lay here and watch it." He said, pointing to the cot he had made. "Get cozy! I'll be right back!"

He grabbed that tape by that guy he knew she liked. What was his name again? He stuck it in and the man with the deep voice began singing and Jim walked to the back, climbing in the back with her.

"Leonard Cohen? Really?" She grinned. "You've been studying." "Yeah yeah, I knew you liked him alright." He smiled.

The two laid in the back of the truck, holding hands and watching the stars above them. After a while, he was convinced there was not going to be a meteor shower.

"Well anyway, it's a nice night." Joyce said, snuggled under a blanket against his chest. "I like being here with you. And I love this song." She said as the song 'Hallelujah' began playing. She turned to him and began kissing him sweetly.

Before long she was moaning into his mouth, cold little hands slipping under his t-shirt. "Joyce, are you sure?"

"Just take your time Jim, I'm not going anywhere." She said against his lips. "I want you."

Soon she was naked and Jim was a flurry of hot kisses. "Jim slow down." She said, pushing at his shoulders. "Kiss me, touch me. Don't be in such a rush."

So he laid beside her, trailing his fingers over her skin, pale in the moonlight. The ey kissed sweetly before she moved his hand to her sex, where she lead him where and how she liked to be touched.

Jim was soon rewarded with her sweet moans, her big eyes fluttering closed.

He then moved her into the position he needed and he sunk lower, working those tips she showed him with his mouth and fingers.

Before long Joyce was writhing below him, gasping in pleasure and her fingers threaded in his hair. "Oh god Jim! Oh god!" He locked eyes with her as he pleasured her and she squeezed her thighs around his head. Her hips lifted against his lips, surrounding him with her body momentarily as she saw flashes in front of her eyes. "Did you cum?" He asked cluelessly. She smiled at him and she pulled him up to kiss her.

She could taste herself on his lips and she smiled against them. "Fuck baby that was good!"

"So you came?" "Yes big dummy I came. Damn youre a quick learner!" She grabbed his hand and sucked the two fingers that had been inside her into her mouth to clean them. "Oh fuck." He breathed, the sight going straight to his hard cock.

"Now, come here and fuck me." She said, grabbing the condom she had stuck in her pocket.

Joyce held his face later as he moved inside of her, huffing in exertion and pleasure. He was so beautiful, his blue eyes staring into hers filled with lust, his blonde curls in his face and the three day beard growth in his face.

Her hips moved in time with his, her hand moving to scratch lightly at the nape of his neck. He moaned and leaned down to kiss her. She felt the pleasure building in her stomach.

"Jim you're so beautiful." She moaned. "Oh you make me feel so good!" With her praise he moved faster, rolling his hips into her.

"Jim, I'm gonna-! Jim!" She called out before she clenched around him, her sex fluttering around him. He kept thrusting as her mouth hung open, still moaning at her prolonged orgasm.

"Jim! Jim!" He groaned. "Almost there!" "No Jim look!" She said pointing up at the sky. "Meteor shower!"

Jim moaned loudly as he came, leaning until he burrowed his face into her neck. "Jim seriously, look! It's beautiful!"

He rolled into his back next to her, looking up. "Well...I'll be damned."

They both looked at each other, smiling.

"Twice?" He asked. "Twice." And she laughed at him when he actually did a fist pump. "Seriously?" She giggled.


End file.
